DC facebook
by Fierysun
Summary: What happens when a Facebook is mode for the DC crew craziness starts here will take requests into consideration
1. Episode 1

**Vibe** : does anyone know why I just walked outside and there were patches of ice and gold everywhere...*stares* **captain cold golden glider**

 **Captain cold** : wasn't me(this time) I was actually with **white canary** she made me help her move some stuff

 **Golden glider** : **frost'** s powers went a little haywire and froze my gun

 **Frost** (a/n:this is Caitlin): she's right I don't know what happened they just started activating and I couldn't stop them

 **Vibe** : ok i was kinda confused

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Peekaboo** : ok i gotta ask who the heck are **vibe** and **frost**? Anyone

 **Golden glider:** **vibe** made my gun nuff said there, and **frost** is the **flash** 's doc

 **Peekaboo:** thank you Lisa

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Vibe** : hey I found a way to make this go to other universes and times and hooked up the following

 **Supergirl**

 **Martian manhunter**

 **Winn Schott**

 **Harry Wells**

 **Jessie Quick**

 **Alex Danvers**

 **Jay Garrick(e-3 flash)**

The entire legends crew

Somehow the legion got on here not sure how

 **Malcolm Merlyn** : you will never know hi **speedy**

 **Speedy** :hi dad

 **Overwatch** : sweet but why are is there **flash,** **Barry** and **Barry** I'm confused

 **Vibe:** can the **Barry** 's please put e-2 and e-3 next to your names please it's getting confusing

 **Barry e-2** : sure

 **Barry e-3** : no problem

 **Flash:** I need to do nothing ?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Green arrow** : **flash** your meta is in my city

 **Flash** : which meta

 **Green arrow** : I don't know but she teliports

 **Flash** : **Peekaboo** what are you doing in star?

 **Peekaboo** : visiting a cousin guess I shouldn't have teliported there huh? Sorry

 **Green arrow** : that is all

 **Harry Wells** : **flash** why do you have casual conversations with you villains

 **Jessie Quick** : I do the same thing dad

 **Harry Wells** :why!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Captain cold** : anyone seen **heatwave**

 **Citizen steel** : idk check the galley

 **White canary** : he's terrorizing **Rip** **Hunter** on the bridge

 **Captain cold** : thank you Sara

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

* _PM between Lisa and Cisco_ *

 **Golden glider** : do you wanna meet up for drinks? ?

 **Vibe** : depends on the when and where

 **Golden glider** : tomorrow? That little dive we both like?

 **Vibe** : sure I'll come up with an excuse

 **Golden glider** : great see you then love you

 **Vibe** : love you too

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

* _ **frost**_ _created a PM group_ *

* **frost** added **Winn Schott, Vibe, Mr Terrific, Overwatch, ATOM** *

* **Vibe** renamed the group tech support*

 **Overwatch** : LOL nice Cisco

 **Mr Terrific** : what?

 **ATOM** : ^^^

 **Winn Schott** : ?

 **Vibe** :had to do with the dominator thing you had to be there

 **Vibe** : anyone up for a star wars movie marathon at my place tonight

 **Overwatch** : I'm in

 **Mr Terrific** : you bet I'm in

 **ATOM** : will there be food

 **Winn Schott** : umm how would I get there

 **Vibe** : yes and I can open a portal for you(do they have star wars on earth 38?)

 **Winn Schott** : I'm in, ok, and yes we do

 **ATOM** : I'm in

 **Vibe** sweet, what about you Caitlin

 **Frost** : yeah, why not

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Supergirl** : hey guys, look *posts pic of little kids dressed as Len Barry Cisco and herself*

 _16 people like this_

 **Vibe** : oh my gosh! this is amazing!

 **Captain Cold** : I didn't expect this

 **Flash** : aww, little us's

 **Supergirl** : I know, right?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **White Canary** : **frost** , **flash** , we took **Vibe** earlier to borrow his powers and while we were fighting the legion this happened

*posts video of Cisco suddenly in a fight turning on his heel and nailing the reverse flash right in the face*

 **Flash** : LOL oh my gosh I'm dying here someone help I'm having trouble breathing!

 **Frost** : *looks stunned for a minute before joining **flash** on the floor laughing* OMG how did he react?

 **Vibe** : he just stayed on the ground a few yards away staring at me for a second before saying "Wow Cisco you are stronger than you look, tiny Latino" and flashed away

 **Captain Cold** : he broke **reverse flash** 's nose

 **Flash** :I'm dying here hahahahaha

 **Reverse flash** : yeah, yeah, I meant what I said though, your strong for a little guy

 **Vibe** : I am not that short

 **Golden glider** : yes you are babe but I love you for it

 **Vibe** : why me...

 **Flash** :*after playing the video for a while* THANK YOU SARA!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Ok so this is a little set idea that I had after reading a post by tumblr user starklinqs and after asking he/she (I don't know) if I could this happened, no upload schedule, going to post this on both flash and legends, I'll add arrow if they end up with more appearances I couldn't not write that last one**

 **Anyway flames will be given to heatwave for his own amusement**

 **But constructive criticism appreciated**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S.**


	2. Episode 2

**Ok because there seemed to be a little confusion here's who's who**

 **Vibe=Cisco Ramon**

 **Frost=Caitlin Snow**

 **Flash=Barry Allen**

 **Overwatch=felicity Smoak**

 **Green arrow= Oliver Queen**

 **Peekaboo=Shawna Beaz**

 **Golden glider=Lisa Snart**

 **Captain cold=Lenard Snart**

 **White canary=Sara Lance**

 **Reverse Flash=Eobard Thawn**

 **ATOM=Ray Palmer**

 **Mr Terrific=Curtis**

 **Martian manhunter=Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'ones**

 **Supergirl=Kara Danvers**

 **Heatwave=Mick Rory**

 **Other charters will be added on in the beginning authors note of the chapter**

 **Citizen steel:** *posts pic of Cisco, Ray, Winn, Rip, Felicity, and Jax building something in the waverider's cargo bay*

How did Cisco get here? who's the guy wearing ray boots and why?, why is riRp helping?, how did felicity get here? and why is Jax upside-down?

Vibe: I made a portal here by accident and **Winn** (guy with **ATOM** ' **s** boots) was with me, **Overwatch** wanted to come when she found out where I went, Winn is helping Ray test the boots Jax is upside-down to reach the top of the machine, and this was **Rips** idea in the first place

 **Citizen steel** : ok but what are you building? and more importantly why wasn't I invited?

 **Frost** : oh, that's where you disappeared to

 **Rip Hunter** : sorry Nate, we didn't think you'd be interested we were building a molecular unscrambler but it turned into an antigravity generator when we got bored

 **Citizen steel** : that sounds fun

 **Vibe** : then come join us

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Vibe** : ok, for those who weren't here yesterday, supergirl you wanna tell what I did yesterday, professor you will wanna see this so someone on the waverider show him

 **Supergirl** : he showed up on earth 38 looking for someone who was, apparently, alive but was thought to not be and he was here alive and temporarily working as a cop and Cisco came and brought the guy back to earth 1

 **White canary** : "but why would I be invested in this"-professor

 **Vibe** : say hi Ronnie "Hi professor"-Ronnie Raymond

 **White canary** : professor stien is now staring in shock at the screen

 **Vibe** : are you guys gonna come to the present to see him

 **White canary** : given that the professor is not going to stop talking till we do, after next mission yes

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*PM between Cisco and Sara*

 **White canary** : Stein wants to talk to Ronnie ok, so he's going to take over this

 **Vibe** : ok, I'll give my phone to Ronnie

 **White canary:** Ronald are you alright?!

 **Vibe** : yes, I'm fine, when I was transported I was hit with an energy, and now I have my fire powers without a partner

 **White canary** : I can't wait to see you wait till you meet Jefferson you'll like him say hello Jefferson "hello"-Jax

 **Vibe** : hi Jax, have you two been getting along

 **White canary** : somewhat "eventually we figured it out"-Jax

 **Vibe:** well it will be nice to meet you in person, I've got to go date night

 **White canary** :see you soon Ronald "meet Ya soon Ronnie"-Jax

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Ok so short chapter but that's because I need ideas for codenames for Ronnie, Stein, and Jax as I can't just call all three of them F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M so review with your ideas. if you want to see more about what happened when Cisco found Ronnie go to my story finding a friend a supergirl and flash crossover**

 **Flames will be given to Ray for whatever experiment he wants, but constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **REVIEW**

 **F.S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I really only got 1 idea for what to call Stein Jax and Ronnie and so as per that reviewers idea the names will be as follows**

 **Jax=flame**

 **Stein=storm**

 **Ronnie=blaze**

 **I like those I really do =)**

 **Blaze** : *posts pic of Caitlin and Cisco on the couch in his and Caitlin's place watching TV*

So happy to be back home with my two favorite people love you both in different ways **frost** and **vibe**

 **Frost** : aww *starts kissing him*

 **Vibe** : we missed you too buddy

 **Flash** : guys are you really watching star wars without me

 **Frost** : sorry but this is just for the three of us

 **Flash** : ok have fun

 **Rip Hunter** : I knew this was coming

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **White Canary** : umm does anyone know why Vibe just opened up a portal and came crashing into the bridge of the waverider?

 **Frost** : **Vibe** are you ok!?

 **Vibe** : I am now, Sara had Gideon take care of it in the waverider's med Bay

 **Flash** : **white canary** to answer your question me and **vibe** were in a fight, he opened a portal and didn't get the chance to open an exit before he got pushed in

 **Vibe** : flash is right it was completely random where and when I would land, but it was definitely a good thing that I landed where I did

 **White Canary** : ok well do you guys need a hand?

 **Flash** : no we got the guy just after he pushed Cisco

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*team arrow group chat*

 **Green arrow** : why did I just walk into our base of operations to find Curtis and René both talking on the phone with a lawyer?

 **Mr Terrific** : I'm just helping him with something

 **Wild Dog** : yeah don't worry about it boss

 **Green arrow** : okay...?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

 **Golden Glider** : **vibe** upgrades? Yes?

 **Vibe** :...I don't know

 **Frost** : Lisa leave him alone

 **Golden Glider** : damn meant to send that in pm

 **Vibe** :...

 **Blaze** : frost...?

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*PM between **blaze** and **frost** *

 **Blaze:what** was that about

 **Frost** : short version or long version

 **Blaze** : short version

 **Frost** : her brother and his friend kidnapped Cisco and his older brother Dante and forced Cisco to a) make guns for them and b) reveal Barry's identity oh and she also has a crush on Cisco

 **Blaze** : returned?

 **Frost** : yes but wish it wasn't

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*PM between **Vibe** and **Blaze** *

 **Blaze** : seriously I get the criminal have a crush on you but returned?

 **Vibe** : I don't know.. Lisa just gets me in a way no one else does Ya know

 **Blaze** : I actually do but you know you'd need to turn her to the light and not let her stay in the darkness right

 **Vibe** : 2 things 1) I know I'm trying to figure out how and 2) was that a star wars reference...man I've missed you

 **Blaze** : yes and me too buddy

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*pm between **flash** and **vibe** *

 **Vibe** :...

 **Flash** :?

 **Vibe** : help...

 **Flash** : With?

 **Vibe** :*Sends pic of **heatwave** in the training room randomly shooting his heat gun everywhere clearly taken from behind something*

 **Flash:** On my way and I'm bringing the snarts and Sara

 **Comment any ideas for future chats and maybe they'll get used**

 **REVEW**

 **F.S.**


End file.
